Onward (film)
| starring = | music = * Jeff Danna * John Powell }} | cinematography = | editing = Catherine Apple | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Onward is an upcoming American computer-animated urban fantasy comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is written and directed by Dan Scanlon, produced by Kori Rae, and stars the main voices of Tom Holland, Chris Pratt, Julia Louis-Dreyfus and Octavia Spencer. The film is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020. Premise The film is set in a magical world populated with elves, trolls, mermaids, centaurs, fauns, satyrs, unicorns, gnomes, sprites, goblins, fairies, cyclops and all other mystical creatures. This world, however, where fairy tale was once the reality, is losing its sense of magic. Using magic itself wasn't an easy skill to master, so the populace instead worked on getting by with science-created answers, today using modern-day machines such as mobile phones and cars instead of magic. Two teenage elf brothers, Ian and Barley Lightfoot, find themselves embarking on a quest to discover if there is still some magic left in the world so that they can spend one day with their father, who had died when they were both too young to remember him. Using a magic staff they received as a prearranged gift from their father and prompted by Barley, Ian has tried to bring him back by using a spell that will do it for 24 hours only for Ian to bring back just his legs, causing both of them to find a way to bring back the rest of him before the 24 hours are up. Voice cast * Tom Holland as Ian Lightfoot, a teenaged elf who is Barley's brother and Laurel's son. * Chris Pratt as Barley Lightfoot, a young adult elf who longs for a magical quest, and is Ian's brother and Laurel's son. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Laurel Lightfoot, the mother of Ian and Barley. * Octavia Spencer as Corey, a Manticore who is a restaurant owner that helps the boys on their quest. * Ali Wong as Gore, a Faun cophttps://twitter.com/pixaronward/status/1206620188709273600 * Lena Waithe as Specter, a Cyclops cophttps://twitter.com/pixaronward/status/1206620188709273600 * Mel Rodriguez as Colt Bronco, a Centaur cophttps://twitter.com/pixaronward/status/1206620188709273600 Production Development In July 2017, Pixar announced a "suburban fantasy world" film at the D23 Expo, with Scanlon directing and Rae producing. The film is inspired by Scanlon's father's death when Scanlon and his brother were younger, and their relationship. Scanlon decided to write the story after hearing an audio clip of his father. On December 12, 2018, the title was revealed. Casting On December 12, 2018, Holland, Chris Pratt, Julia Louis-Dreyfus and Octavia Spencer were announced as starring in the film. While having recorded most of their lines separately, Holland and Pratt did some of their recording sessions together since, according to Scanlon, "they've worked together before and hung out together". Music On April 16, 2019, Mychael and Jeff Danna, who previously composed the score for Pixar's The Good Dinosaur, were revealed to be composing the film's score. Release Onward is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Marketing On May 29, 2019, two stills from the film, featuring Barley, Ian and their mother, were revealed. The following day, the film's teaser poster was released, and the teaser trailer debuted during ABC's broadcast of the 2019 NBA Finals. The trailer was also shown with Toy Story 4. An official trailer was released on October 10, 2019. Another trailer was released on December 17, 2019. References External links * * Category:2020 animated films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020 fantasy films Category:2020s comedy films Category:2020s animated films Category:2020s computer-animated films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:2020s American animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films about brothers Category:Films directed by Dan Scanlon Category:Pixar animated films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Animated films about orphans Category:Films about elves Category:Films about fairies and sprites Category:Films about magic Category:Films about orphans Category:Films about unicorns Category:Upcoming animated films Category:3D animated films Category:2020s 3D films Category:Films scored by John Powell